I Love You
by dremr11288
Summary: Bay and Emmett say I love you to each other for the first time.


Summary: Bay and Emmett say I love you to each other for the first time.

Disclaimer: I do not own Switched at Birth or any of its characters. I just borrowed them to play with for a little while :)

A/N: This is my first fan fiction I've ever written so I'd love to know what people think and if it's any good at all!

Bay and Emmett had been going out for almost seven months now and they're relationship had only grown since it first began. They had come clean about their relationship to Daphne after she confessed her feelings of attraction towards Emmett and after some sulking and feeling sorry for herself she came to accept their relationship. The Kennish's and Regina found out soon after Daphne and were very accepting of the couple as they saw how happy both Bay and Emmett were. Melody was the hardest person to convince that this relationship was a good idea, as she was dead set against her son and Bay being together. After she saw the effort Bay was making to be able to communicate with Emmett she decided that she needed to give the two teens a chance and over time came to like Bay a lot. All was going well in their relationship now. So well in fact that Bay was ready to tell Emmett that she loved him.

Bay decided that she should make a grand gesture to Emmett the same way he had when he painting the billboard for her birthday months ago. After wracking her brain for days on how to do this she came up with an idea. There was a wall you could see from the outdoor eating area at Carlton that would be perfect for ax girl to make a statement to Emmett. So that night she went to Carlton and got to work on an ax girl design that she made especially for Emmett. When she finished she stepped back and admired her work. She was happy with the outcome so she packed up her things and headed home for the night. She got ready for bed and went to sleep.

The next morning she sent Emmett a text telling him to make sure he ate lunch outside today. Emmett was confused by this text but when he texted Bay back asking her why she didn't answer him. He shrugged off the message as no big deal and went about his regular morning routine which included his classes as well as the speech therapy he had been taken for several months now secretly. He was getting better and better at speaking orally and couldn't wait to tell Bay what he had been doing. He met up with Daphne for lunch as usually and went outside to find a table. They were talking about their mornings and enjoying lunch when suddenly Daphne interrupted him by signing, "That is so cool!"

"What is so cool?" signed Emmett knowing it wasn't the awful history report that he had been talking about.

"The graffiti behind you, it's awesome," Daphne replied.

Emmett turned around in his chair to see what Daphne was talking about and couldn't help the smile the came across his face. Behind on what used to be a clean cement wall was now one of Bay's ax girls. This girl was different than all the others. She was smiling, happy. She had no ax or hammer I her hands. Instead this girl was holding her right hand out making the sign for I love you. Emmett turned back to Daphne and signed his agreement to Daphne's assessment of the artwork signing "Yea that is awesome"

Daphne signed, "I wonder who put it there?"

Emmett just smiled and shrugged as he took out his phone to text Bay. He let her know that he would be there to pick her up from school at the end of day. He didn't make any mention of the ax girl Bay had put up at his school. Bay didn't know what to think of Emmett not saying anything about the artwork she had done for him. She wondered about it for the rest of the school day, not paying attention in any of her classes. She wondered if he hadn't seen it or even worse if he had seen it and didn't like it.

When the bell ringing signaled the end of the school day Bay walked out the door to see  
>Emmett on his motorcycle. When he saw Bay he waved hello and handed Bay the extra helmet he always had with him. He signed for her to hop on the bike. So she did just that and held on to him tight and they rode through town to a familiar park where they spent a lot of time over the course of their relationship. They walked across the grass until Emmett stopped and laid down a blanket for the two of them to sit on. Once they were settled on the blanket Emmett turned to Bay and signed, "You will never believe what I saw today."<p>

Bay signed back to him "What?"

Emmett replied with "A picture of your ax girl making the sign for I love you."

Bay nervously signed, "So you did see her?"

Emmett nodded his head yes and signed, "Did you really mean it?"

Bay signed and spoke, "What that I love you?" Emmett nodded his head yes. Bay looked at him and shook her head yes and signed without speaking, "I love you."

Bay quickly looked away afraid at what Emmett's response would be to her declaration of love. Emmett saw her frighten expression and put his hand under her chin and raised her head so they were looking into each other's eyes. "I love you too Bay," Emmett spoke using his voice. Bay smiled and cried tears of joy. At the same time while she grabbed Emmett by the collar of his leather jacket to pull him into a kiss. They were in love and nothing could make either of them any happier than they were in that moment.

A/N: Hope you guys liked it. Please Review so I know if it's any good and if I should try writing more Bay/Emmett Fan Fiction. Thanks!


End file.
